Lab Rats: Day at the Grocery Store
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: The whole Davenport family goes to the grocery store and things turn out to be both good and bad. Bree almost exposes her bionics, Leo freaks out when his favorite cereal is gone, Adam and Donald are paired up to spend the day in the store together, Tasha goes off on her own to pick up groceries, and Chase becomes a superhero for someone special.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is the twelfth edition to the Lab Rats: Day at the… series!**

Lab Rats: Day at the Grocery Store

The Davenport family was in the car and Tasha was driving. They were going on a family road trip.

To the grocery store.

"I wanna go home!"

"Leo, quit your whining." Tasha scolded her son.

"Why did we all have to come to the grocery store?" Bree asked.

"Because I wanted to go to the grocery store as a family and I thought it would be a nice opportunity to do something as a family, a normal family. So at least pretend you like it!" Tasha replied.

"Yeah, that's like telling Chase to pretend to like school. We all know he likes it!" Bree commented.

"It's true; I do." Chase stated.

"Can we buy ice cream?" Adam asked.

"Yes, sweetie, we can buy ice cream." Tasha answered.

"Yes!"

"Even if we got ice cream, this would still be boring." Leo remarked.

"Honey, I am totally gonna support you one hundred percent." Donald stated.

Tasha smiled. "Thank you, Donald."

"By the way, can I stay in the car and not actually go inside?" Donald asked.

Tasha frowned. "No."

"But-"

"No."

"Fine." Donald crossed his arms and slumped down in his seat.

"We're here!" Tasha exclaimed, driving into the parking lot of the grocery store.

"Yay…" Everyone said.

**-Lab Rats-**

Inside the grocery store…

"Alright, Donald you're going to read off the grocery list and then everyone goes around the store to get all the items, okay?" Tasha explained.

"Donald?"

"Donald!"

"Yes?"

"What were you doing?!"

"I was trying to escape through my mind."

"Oh stop! Just read the list!"

Donald grabbed the grocery list and sighed. "Produce." He said in a bored tone.

"I'll be produce!" Bree put her hand up.

"Non-perishable essentials."

"I'll do those since I probably am the only one who even knows what those are." Chase stated, glancing at his siblings.

They glared back at him.

"Okay…" Donald continued reading. "And lastly, miscellaneous?" He looked at his wife.

Tasha nodded. "I'll do those."

"Well, that's it for the list." Donald said. "Who can I go with?"

"Um"

"Uh"

"Not me."

"You can come with me, Mr. Davenport!" Adam put his arm out for Donald to grab.

Donald hesitated. "Uh thanks Adam."

"I'm going to go look for my favorite cereal. Meet ya at the cash register!" Leo waved bye at his siblings and ran off in the direction of the cereal.

The family then separated and went to their designated aisles in the store.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Produce. Produce. Produce. Aha! Produce!" Bree exclaimed as she walked over to the produce aisle. She stared amazed at the amount of fruits and vegetables the store had.

"Whoa…this might take a while." Bree thought for a moment and then smiled. "Unless…I use my super speed."

_No Bree! Don't! You'll expose your bionics again for sure!_

"You're right…of course there doesn't seem to be a lot of people in this aisle right now. I am sure it'll be fine! They'll hardly notice!"

_I still say no. So no! You cannot risk it!_

"And who am I even talking to? Myself? In that case, I make the decision…myself." Bree smirked.

_No, Bree! NO!_

But Bree ignored what her conscience was telling her and she decided to use her super speed.

In the produce aisle in a grocery store where tons and tons of people were shopping.

Yeah…this isn't going to end well.

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase was currently shopping and picking up items that were non-perishable essentials.

"Okay…am I missing anything else?"

Suddenly, Chase heard something that sounded like grunting.

He turned his head and saw a little girl, probably four or five years old, jumping up and down and trying to reach for what looked like a box of macaroni and cheese from the shelf.

"I better go help her." Chase said. He walked over and grabbed the box of pasta off the shelf. He then crouched down in front of the little girl who stared at him with big wide eyes.

"Here you go." He smiled and handed the girl the box of pasta.

The girl smiled and took the box and held it against her chest.

Chase stood back up and was about to walk away when he felt something or someone tugging at his clothes. He looked down to see the little girl.

"Thank you." The girl said in a barely audible voice. But Chase heard it loud and clear due to his bionic hearing.

Chase smiled and crouched down again. "You're welcome."

The girl smiled. "I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you, Emily."

The girl's eyes went wide again. "You got it right!"

"Got what right?" Chase asked confused.

"My name." The girl replied. "People always get my name wrong." She said sadly.

"Oh? What's so hard about your name? It seems easy to remember."

"They always call me Emma instead of Emily." The girl pouted.

Chase laughed. "Well, that doesn't sound nice. You definitely don't look like an Emma; you're more of an Emily for sure."

The girl's face brightened up. "Really? No one's said that to me before. Thank you!"

Chase nodded. He then noticed that the little girl was all alone. Where were her parents?

"Where are your parents?"

Tears started to well up in Emily's eyes. "They…they're gone."

"Gone?" Chase raised his eyebrow.

"They left me."

"Alone in a grocery store?" Chase asked amazed. How irresponsible can parents be?

"Oh no, no! They're still in the store…" Emily bit her lip and looked around. "I just got lost and when I tried to find them, I couldn't."

Chase smiled. He then picked up the little girl in his arms. "Well, why don't we go and find your family?"

Emily looked shocked. "You mean it?"

Chase nodded. "Yes. Now do you remember where your parents last were?"

Emily thought about it. She then shook her head. "No."

Chase smirked. That was no problem at all, at least for him. He could just use his mental database to track Emily's parents. He just needed her last name.

"Can I have your last name?"

Emily looked surprised. She then frowned. "No you cannot!"

Chase chuckled. This girl had some attitude. "No, I mean can you tell me your last name?"

"Oh, yes! It's White. Emily Marie White!" Emily said proudly.

"That's a pretty name." Chase said.

"Thanks." Emily replied shyly.

"Track Emily Marie White's parents." Chase whispered so Emily wouldn't hear. He then turned away so Emily wouldn't see his eye turn blue.

Chase then tracked Emily's parents. They were in the cereal aisle. The cereal aisle! That's where Leo is!

"I found them." Chase announced.

"You did?!" Emily squealed excitedly.

"Yup, they're in the cereal aisle."

"Let's go!"

Chase laughed. "Okay!"

Chase then walked to the cereal aisle while carrying Emily in his arms.

When they arrived, Emily immediately spotted her family.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Emily squealed.

"Emily!"

Chase set Emily down and she ran over to her parents. They engulfed her into a hug.

Chase couldn't help, but smile at the cute family moment.

"Emily just told us you were the one who found her and brought us to her. Thank you."

"It's no problem. I was happy to do it." Chase replied.

"We really mean it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Here."

"What's this?"

"Our address and phone number. Emily really wants to see you again. She considers you a friend, you know."

"Oh…" Chase looked surprised. He smiled. "Thanks. I'll keep it."

"Come on Emily. We're leaving now."

"Wait!" The girl walked over to Chase.

"Yes?" Chase asked.

"What's your name?"

Chase smiled. "Chase. Chase Davenport."

Emily eyes went wide. She stared up at Chase amazed. "Are you a superhero?"

Chase looked taken aback by the question. Of course, this was a five year old he was talking to.

Chase then crouched down and looked at Emily. "Can you keep a secret?"

Emily nodded.

Chase smiled. He felt like he could trust this girl, so why not partially tell the truth without fully giving it away?

"I am a superhero." Chase whispered.

"Really?!" Emily immediately covered her mouth. She then whispered back. "Really?"

Chase nodded. "Yes, but keep it a secret. No one can know."

"Okay, I will." Emily then grinned. "Do you go on missions?"

Chase smirked. "You can call them missions. They are actually. I do go on missions, but I'm not alone."

"You aren't? There's more superheroes?"

"Yes, but I have to keep their identity a secret. But maybe someday I can tell you."

Emily smiled. "I'd like that. I promise to keep all your secrets."

"Good." Chase smiled back.

"I have to go now. You'll remember me, won't you?" Emily asked.

"How could I forget?" Chase smiled.

Emily smiled back. "Good." She then jumped up onto Chase and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're my superhero." She whispered into his ear.

Chase looked shocked. But he smiled and hugged the little girl.

When Emily left with her parents, Chase was said to see her go. But he knew he'd see her again.

Because that little girl really touched his heart.

**-Lab Rats-**

Leo was staring intently at the shelves of cereal boxes that lined the aisle. He swore he's looked at this for twenty minutes. His eyes were getting sore and tired and he hasn't blinked once.

He hasn't found his favorite kind of cereal either.

Leo couldn't do it anymore. He blinked and let his eyes rest. He probably could guess that they were bloodshot by now.

"Leo, are you okay?"

"Chase?" Leo turned to see his brother standing besides him.

"That would be me." Chase smirked.

Leo groaned.

"What's wrong, Leo?"

"I can't find my cereal!"

Chase looked at the shelves full of cereal. "Wow! Really? I wouldn't have noticed!"

Leo frowned. "I'm serious! Where are the Honey Yum Yums?!"

"Honey what now?" Chase asked.

"Honey Yum Yums." Leo repeated.

"Oh…" Chase drew out. "They discontinued those."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, there was this petition and all that, but they still discontinued them because apparently they had too high of a sugar count. Of course, I would say that there's nothing worse than those Sugar Donut O's." Chase explained.

Leo stared in shock.

"You're bluffing me!" Leo whined.

"No…I am not." Chase replied.

Leo got down on his knees and put his arms in the air. "WHY?!"

Chase noticed some people who were in the aisle staring at Leo. They looked at Chase weirdly.

"I am not related to him." Chase stated, walking out of the aisle.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Yankee doodle sing a song! Do-dah! Do-dah! Day!" Adam sang as Donald and he walked through the aisles of the grocery store. People kept staring at the pair and they had weird looks on their faces.

Shocker.

"OH! Yankee doodle sing a song! Do-dah! Do-dah! DAY!"

Donald really wanted someone to put him out of his misery. Please.

"OHHH! YANKEE DOODLE-"

"STOP!" Donald yelled. Adam looked startled and he stared at his father confused.

"Why? Shouldn't we keep walking so we get everything on the-"

"NO!" Donald interrupted. "I mean stop with the singing! I can't handle it anymore!"

"Oh okay!" Adam stated enthusiastically. "I'll just whistle instead."

Adam then started whistling. Donald wished he could rip his ears off.

He really wished he could.

"Whoops!"

Donald turned around and saw Adam toppled over a stack of cat food cans.

"Sorry! Hey! Mr. Davenport! These cans of cat food are on sale! Whoa! Fifty cents a can?! We should totally buy all of these! I've never tried cat food before…" Adam stated.

Donald sighed.

Please put him out of his misery. Just make it stop.

**-Lab Rats-**

Tasha had finally gotten her part of the groceries and she met her family back near the cash registers.

Bree's hair was a mess and she was holding two bags of produce. She held them up.

"Here's the produce!"

Tasha nodded. She then turned toward Leo.

"Leo, honey, have you been crying?!"

Leo shook his head. "No. Just don't talk to me. Don't."

Tasha shrugged.

"Chase, honey! You look really happy!"

Chase smiled. "I do!"

His family glared at him.

"But…where are your groceries?"

Chase went into panic. Oh no! He left them in the aisle!

Chase chuckled. "In the car?"

Tasha sighed.

"Adam, sweetie, why are you holding fifty cans of cat food?"

"Oh! So that's why they're fifty cents a can. Because there are fifty cans total!" Adam exclaimed.

Tasha looked at Donald.

"Don't ask. Just leave me alone." Donald replied.

"Okay…well are we ready to go home now?" Tasha asked.

"YES!" The whole family stated.

Tasha's eyes went wide. "Well, I'll take that as a yes."

Tasha then followed her family out of the grocery store.

She did still wonder what happened to everyone while she was shopping.

Oh well. I guess she'll never know.

_The End._


End file.
